Kowase, Kowase
by Psychowriter14
Summary: (Based off the song "Kowase Kowase") Just a one shot, not good with summaries. :)


STORY TIME! :D

In my headcannon, The reset button (God, I hate that thing, biggest cop-out ever. DX) DIDN'T erase Mike's other personalities. Instead, it only merged Mike and Mal's personalities (Not the others, just Mike and Mal).

You see, I think that the original personality is actually BOTH Mike and Mal, only merged together. Mike is the soft, kind, sweet, nicer side, and Mal is the cold, cruel, harsh, darker side (Essentially, the "Backbone").

This fic is an alternative version of "The Final Wreck-ening" up to after the helpers were chosen and around the time when Mal's about to attack Zoey (Speaking of which, ALL of the contestants in the balloons are NOT in the balloons, so everyone's here :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, Brick would've been in this season, Zoey would've come in 5th, the island didn't sink, and THERE WOULD BE NO RESET BUTTON.

This is also a songfic. The song is "Kowase Kowase" (Which translates to "Destroy Destroy") I recommended listening to it while reading. You can probably guess who the songs about :)

((From far away, I can smell scent of night. In the sound of the humid wind, you're walking in...))

A dark grin crossed the malevolent one's face as he stalked behind the rock, waiting to strike.

"Hehehe... Poor Zoey... Stupid, naive Zoey... you don't stand a chance against me... And yet, she still believes Mike is still in here... How pathetic..."

However, things were very different on the inside...

Mike staggered up the stairs, and nearly collapsed when he reached the top, "haa...haa..."

"Vrest later, Mike! Ve have to achieve victory over the Malevolent on-" Svetlana was then cut of by Manitoba "Oi! Get aload of this, will ya!"

Mike stood up and walked over to the middle of the room to what appeared to be a button "Wha...what's this?"

He was met with a smack on the back of his head from Chester. "It's a button, you knucklehead! Darn kids and..." Chester went on rambling.

Mike rubbed the back of his head "Well, yeah... but what does it do?"

"How are we supposed ta know?!" Vito exclaimed.

"Who knows, mate? It could do anything..."

((What you're thinking right now, Was I just hoping too much?))

On the outside world, Zoey quickly made her way over to the ladder and climbed upwards.

She looked downwards to Gwen and Cameron "Are you guys sure you don't need any help?"

"We'll be fine! Just save Mike and beat Mal!" Gwen shouted upwards, trying to support herself on Cameron's shoulder.

Zoey nodded and pulled herself onto the next moat, where she heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh, Zoey..." a smirk formed on Mal's face.

"Mal! why you... you let go of Mike! Right now!"

He snickered "THAT'S your way of fighting for that weakling?! Heh, how cute.."

"Mike! I know your in there! Fight it! Fight him!"

He laughed "Your too late, Zoey. He. Is. GONE!"

"I... I don't believe you! Mike! Mike!" Zoey kept screaming for him, but with no luck.

"Zoey."

"Wha...what?"

He sneered "I'll see you in hell!"

And with that, he lunged at her, plunging them both into the water.

((I'll grab the backside of the fake smile, And peel it off to show it to you.))

...Only for Mal to suddenly freeze up, a look of shock on his face.

((If your eyes are directed towards me...))

Mike stared at the button "You... you don't think that this will get rid of you guys?"

"It takes alot to get rid of us, mate, and that button's not gonna be it." Manitoba reassured.

"Alright, enough with the small talk, you sissies. Lets do this thing!" Chester said as he placed a hand above the button.

Mike watched his other personalities place their hands above the button, and a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Your...you guys are willing to press it? But what if-"

"It's not." the four personalities responded.

Mike smiled "Thank you..."

All five pushed down the button.

((You don't have to talk to me, Just throw away that cold smile...))

Then they heard a loud 'thud' behind them.

Mike turned around and saw him.

"Mal!"

Mal stalked toward Mike "You... You!"

((With the meaning sound and warmth, I'm going to give up everything that you have.))

The malevolent personality charged at the original "GRRAAHH!"

Mike was quickly tackled to the ground, the other four attempting to pull Mal off.

((I'll destroy them.))

"I'LL DESTROY YOU! YOU'VE RUINED MY PLAN!" Mal screamed as he clawed at him.

"So I'm the bad guy now?! You're ruining my life as I speak!" Mike shouted.

((From the moment I went up the stairs, I had a feeling that nothing was left.))

The four personalities had, somehow, pulled off and restrained the malevolent personality from attacking Mike again.

((Those big eyes are slanted. The white eyes can be directed.))

Mal looked at Mike, eyes narrowed, ready to attack.

Mike looked at Mal, eyes widened, ready to run.

((If you're going to talk, look here.))

Mike walked cautiously towards the malevolent personality, until he met his eyes, and suddenly stopped.

He looked deep into his eyes, as everything suddenly came rushing back to him.

Or rather, all of them, as each of the personalities' eyes widened

((Taking the shouting sound of the wind, Ugly words that I can't hear.))

Visions of various people, sounds of shouting, screaming and laughter, and the remembrance of hurtful, provocative words filled his head.

"Be someone else..."

"Leave me alone..."

"Go away!"

"Your as weak as your father!"

"Worthless!"

((Destroy it all, destroy it all, destroy it all!))

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Mike screamed as he covered his ears and shut his eyes as a strong wind began.

He heard someone else scream around the same time, a very familiar voice screaming.

"DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT ALL!"

Mike threw his arms around the other screaming figure just as the wind turned into a tornado, memories impacting his mind.

((I don't need it, I don't need anything.))

((Ah, what a bore..))

((Someone named "you".))

The wind stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Mike opened his eyes as the voices subsided and looked down.

He realized he was clutching the Malevolent personality close, and froze as Mal looked up.

But instead of attacking, he was sobbing.

"D-Don't you remember? That was-"

"Us?" Mike mouthed.

Mal smirked, just a little bit.

"That-that was-" Vito broke the silence, but was cut off.

"Wilder than a Tasmanian devil, if I do say so myself." Manitoba stated, gaining a death glare from Vito.

"Ignore that! We've just figured it out!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"Figure out what?" The other five chorused.

"Mal and Mike vere once the same person, but vere split into two! Then split into us!"

"So, Mike and Mal o'vr there..."

"Were once the same bloke?"

"Isn't that what she just said?! Darn kids..."

Mike and Mal looked at eachother.

A smile appeared on Mal's face as he whispered into Mike's ear.

"What!? You put explosives on the Island?!"

"I wanted everyone and everything else to burn."

A dark smile slowly appeared on Mike's face "Then lets."

Mal stared at him "You want to?!"

"After what we've been through... YES."

((From far away, I can hear the sound of the rain. In the heavy night sky, we were just silently sitting.))

((If I'm with you, I break away little by little.))

((It becomes silent and cold

It becomes white and hard

Ah, it's getting cold.))

'Mike' quickly pulled himself out of the water, just as Zoey (and the helpers) were at the final level.

"Wha- is that?!"

"I'm not sure any more..."

((Destroy it all, destroy it all, destroy it all!))

'Mike' pulled out a match, and set the tip on fire.

"What is he-?!"

And flicked it onto the ground.

And all hell broke loose as the entire island was set ablaze.

((Destroy it all, destroy it all, destroy everything that I don't need...))

Everyone screamed and ran onto the nearest mode of transportation.

Everyone, except for one.

Or rather, two.

((Even the red, red words I don't need it, I don't need anything.))

Zoey quickly ran up to Mike, who was turned away from her "Mike, is that you? Wait, never mind who you are right now! We have to leave, now!"

'Mike' turned around, and Zoey gasped.

What was in front of her, seemed like a mixture of both Mike and Mal, with dark circles under his eyes and yet a glimmer of kindness held in his grin.

"We don't your help, we don't need anyone's help now." Two voices said at the exact same time.

Zoey screamed and ran off from the guy she once loved.

Both Mike and Mal walked off into small boat that slowly floated away from the burning island.

But atleast, they destroyed what was the beginning of what their hardships lead up to.

((Ah, what a bore.

It's better than we can't meet.))

And done!

I'm sorry if it seems rushed, or if anyone's out of character.

Please read and review!


End file.
